User talk:TheWalternate
Sup? Is that picture on your profile an action figure? -- TheConvictsSUCK 18:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Kind of. It's much too high of a quality for retail so dont get your hopes up if you wanted to be able to buy it. It is actually a pic from Bulletstorm's "Last Call" trailer, which is a parody of the "Believe" trailer from back in the days of Halo 3... with just a touch of Bulletstom humor in it (both below)thumb|right|276px:thumb|left|276px Re: I'll give you admin rights. =D RC™ 03:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sweet! I didnt think it would be that easy :P. Thanks, i wont let this site down! TheWalternate 03:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *You're an execption because: 1) I'm becoming more inactive on this wiki. 2)You asked 3)You made some pretty good edtis. RC™ 03:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) vandal any chance of getting a block on User:ANAT0LY LANB3RY? 04:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i second that notion Badandy0925 04:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *Report him to me the next time that he makes an edit such as he has done and I will see what I can do. Judging from his prior edits, it will probably be a block.TheWalternate 04:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :i think the users contributions speak for themselves, being nothing but vandalism. good idea protecting your page though, that can be annoying. ps - recidivist vandalism is cause for ban vice block 19:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) **Yes, this is why I'm waiting for another attack through that profile. This was most likely a one-time attack and he/she will never be back to this site (at least for a relatively long while). When a person vandalizes continually the ban hammer will strike - though you should try and not provoke more attacks by encouraging them, whether it be recognizing their work or directly confronting them. I hate vandals as much as you do but the most we can really do is edit peacefully and use that godly undo button. Thanks for looking out on the wiki in the meantime. Your local Wiki officer: TheWalternate 19:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::as you will. the provoking was trying to get him to go to borderlands so i could report to central that user/ip vandaled multiple wikis. alas the bait was not took. your troll harasser @ large. 21:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Really, that "don't feed the troll" stuff was from the mouth of Wikia themselves (gotta keep up the image, you know?). Well, I was thinking about vandalism and found out that their was no real guideline one how to deal with vandals on the site... so went ahead and created (borrowed) one. Its rather strick. Read it over, see if you like the guidelines. TheWalternate 21:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) (strict?) i stole most of mine. credited the original @ bottom of page though (and i asked). 21:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *I gave Gearspedia their credit. And it is strict by my standards at least (for me, a week off from Wikia is almost torture. haha. :P). But it is better anyway now that we will have more specific guidelines on how to deal with the vandals, instead of going blindly into a situation where we have one side ready to eliminate all existance of them from site and another saying that it may not have been meant to be vandalism. It could be either side. Anyway, its good for some who want peace-of-mind. TheWalternate 22:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) New policies For those of you who are wondering how we shall deal with vandals and blocking users from now on, I have created the Blocking policies page and will soon put up the vandalism page. I will also be creating many more policy and ettique pages that will not be as strick as these but will attempt to guide those on the page and provide more order and stability to the site. If there are any questions, objections, suggestions, etc. please feel free to contact me with them so that we may discuss these policies for the betterment of the site. TheWalternate 21:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Wow.... this wiki doesn't get any attention not like the fallout wiki or the halo wiki because it needs some tlc so i'll be getting to that. *There a few good souls are dedicated to this site. And, considering that I got my start at the Vault, I know how different it is. You have to consider this doesnt have as large a fan-base and it is only one recently released game with a small area that the game takes place in, and, when compared to Halo and Fallout that have massive amounts of current users and multiple games with larger expaned mythology and universes, it shouldn't really come close to having the same, blooming style of the other wikis. On the other hand, its much easier to know what is going on since its a smaller community.... But, yes, any help you can bring (especially to templates and other technical thingies to make the pages nice, neat, and pretty) is greatly appriciated. :) TheWalternate 01:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Bulletstorm 2? I wonder if their will be a Bulletstorm 2 because Epic games is working on Duke Nukem and Gears of War I need more! Pip-boy 2000 03:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Wait. Since when have Epic been working on Duke Nukem??? Oh and please pardon the delay. And if you think about what Crackdown did with Halo 3 multiplayer, itll probably be the same case for Bulletstorm. They sold enough copies of the game for it to warrant a 2nd... and we know how dedicated Gears fans are. Not saying that i dont hope for a Bulletstorm 2, just that it'll come out do to shear sales boosted by the Gears 3 beta, not under its own power, which i am afraid, may ruin the game. TheWalternate 19:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC)